


Virgil, Remus, and The Aftermath of The Wedding of Mary Lee and Lee

by beccabecky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AND M O R E SPOILERS, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Crying, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Gen, Innuendo, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Putting Others First (Sanders Sides), Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sexual innuendos, Spoilers, bc remus, for a bit, o h and also this fic uses deceit's actual name, so spoilers, there now you cant blame me, they're really mild tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccabecky/pseuds/beccabecky
Summary: Virgil only arrived back from the Mind Palace just a few minutes ago from his date with Remus, what could have possibly happened that Roman immediately went to seek out solace from Virgil the night of Lee and Mary Lee's wedding?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 247





	Virgil, Remus, and The Aftermath of The Wedding of Mary Lee and Lee

**Author's Note:**

> my roceit stan is dying rn, my dukexiety stan, however, is t h r i v i n g. also this is the first time I'm posting two fics on the same day, so thank you Mr. Sanders

Virgil and Remus find themselves at a crossroads. They've been seeing each other for a while now, a few weeks after Remus revealed himself to Thomas. And of course, the one night where they decided to go out, they "conveniently" forgot about the wedding.

The others told him they'd be fine and Virgil should just enjoy his night out with his boyfriend. So, Virgil did just that.

He never could've expected the outcome of the night, though.

Roman burrowed himself in his shoulder, almost trying to hide.

Virgil only arrived back from the Mind Palace just a few minutes ago, what could have happened that Roman immediately went to seek out solace from _Virgil_?

Hesitantly, Virgil patted his back. "Hey, Roman. What's the matter?" He said softly.

Roman pulled away to look down at him, snot stuck on to his face and a frown etched on as well. "Deceit is _lying_ again,"

Virgil raised an amused eyebrow, "I mean, it's his name-"

Roman cut him off, almost talking to himself. " _No_ , his name is Janus,"

Virgil winced, "He told ya, huh?"

Roman nodded mutely, his hands still bunching up his hoodie.

Virgil led them to the couch and sat down, Roman following his example. "So, what did the snake say to you this time, Ro?"

Roman looked at the ground, his eyes never truly fixing themselves on one spot. "De- _Janus_ told us that Thomas should take care of himself more instead of putting his friends over himself,"

Virgil made a face at that, "Is that a bad thing?" He seemed to be genuinely asking.

"I- I thought so, but everyone looks to be against me on it and it just doesn't make any sense," Roman dragged his hands down his face, wiping his tear-stricken face. "What, since Deceit says _one_ thing that makes sense, he can immediately be trusted?"

Virgil opened his mouth to respond but Roman just kept going, "And even then, I don't want Thomas to become a selfish monster that only cares about himself! What if it goes too far? What if he can't do it right? I don't get how you can do self-care _wrong_ , but surely there's a way! I just want Thomas to put good into the world in the best he can, but can he do that if he's thinking about himself first?" Roman was physically shaking.

Virgil butted in, not even needing to use his powers to understand that Roman's afraid and too amped up to continue talking, "Deep breaths, Ro,"

Roman took a deep breath and sighed. "I- I'm sorry, but just- I'm based on heroes, you know? My purpose in stories is to protect people, care for them, but how can I do that if my powers are based on inherently selfish parts of Thomas? I'm meant to be Thomas's ego, but- I- I can't- I can't just-" Roman cut himself off, gripping his knees with a vengeance.

Virgil rubbed circles on his back and held the silence. As soon as he noticed Roman's anxiety gradually going down, he spoke, "Well, Roman, your powers aren't- the most disconnected from what you are. There are plenty of people who are amazing and they know it but help out. It's not necessarily a bad thing to prioritize yourself over others. I mean, think of it like this, if Thomas takes better care of himself, he'll be able to help others since he'll be more secure in himself as a person, which will be a win for everyone since he won't worry his friends, know what he wants to do, and will just be good for us in the long run,"

"Yeah, I guess," Roman mumbled. "I think that's the longest I've heard you talk in one moment,"

Virgil chuckled at the comment, "What can I say, I'm in a good mood," He looked at the TV then back to Roman with an innocent look on his face, "So, Disney Renaissance Marathon?"

Roman nodded gratefully, "Disney Renaissance Marathon,"

* * *

Remus held Janus close as he sobbed into his chest. He was only gone for like, what, a few hours and then when he gets back all Hell's gone loose?

"Why won't he just _understand,_ Remus?" Janus mumbled into his shirt, Remus straining his ears to hear him. "I want Thomas to be safe, just like any other side, yet he _still_ doesn't get it,"

Remus shrugged, looking down at Janus with a frown. "It's Roman, he's always been the stubborn one," Remus said simply.

Janus let out a watery chuckle and sat up from the embrace, "I'll say," He adjusted his cloak/cape thing (Remus never really knew what it was) and hat, looking fully composed except for his face looking like he's experienced the worst tragedy of his life.

"Yet you still like him," Remus teases idly, trying to keep the air light, his voice only half in it.

Janus stilled and an awkward silence passed. Remus was about to take back the comment until he heard Janus mutter a 'yes, I do'

Remus nudged him with his elbow, a teasing smile on his face, "So then just ask him out already! I'd save me the headache of having you fawn over my brother and instead you could put your mouth to _other_ uses-" 

Janus slapped his hand on Remus's mouth, an embarrassed blush on his face. Although the hand-on-mouth approach proved useless as Remus's lewd comments were merely muffled by the disturbance. He pulled his hand away as soon as he felt a tongue on his palm.

"I _can't_ because Roman dislikes me at the moment," Janus said through his teeth.

Remus shrugged again, "Your loss,"

Janus leveled an unimpressed look at Remus as Remus just stared at him innocently.

* * *

Virgil threw himself on Remus the moment he walked into the Mind Palace. Groaning, he wrapped his arms around his neck and slumped against him, pressing his head on his shoulder.

Remus chuckled, grabbing his hips, "Not that I'm not enjoying you groaning on top of me, but what's the occasion, spider?"

Virgil loosened his embrace to look up at him. "If I have to talk through Roman unintentionally trying to ruin his relationships with literally any of the sides, I might just lose it,"

Remus huffed, "He's really having a tough time after what Janus said to him, huh?"

"I mean, it's Roman, he'd have a problem with Janus saying that he's the most amazing person he's ever met. Still, it was kind of harsh that he compared him to you given how different the two of-," Virgil cut himself off at Remus’s shocked expression

"Wait, _what_? When did Janus say that?" Remus's grip on Virgil tightened.

Virgil’s lips formed into a line, realizing his mistake, "Janus said that if it wasn't for the mustache, he wouldn't know which one of you would be the... evil side," Virgil said reluctantly, looking anywhere but at him.

Remus felt tears bloom on his eyes as he inhaled a choked breath. "O-oh,"

Virgil looked back to him and breathed in sharply, " _Oh_ , oh, Remus," He said softly to him, his voice laced with empathy. He let go of Remus to wrap his arms around his waist, tucking his shoulder under his chin. 

Remus hesitantly returned the gesture and shoved his face into Virgil's hair to muffle his crying.

* * *

Staring silently at Janus, Virgil crossed his arms.

"What do you want, Virgil?" Janus said dryly, "Roman ran you out?" The question was underlined with a feeling of genuine concern.

Virgil's stare hardened and he said, in a clipped tone, "Apologize to Remus."

"For what exactly?" 

Virgil growled and got straight to the point, "For what you said about him being evil,"

"When-" Janus paused, seemingly thinking about any occasion where he might have called Remus evil, " _Oh._ "

"'Oh' is right," Virgil's gaze narrowed but he then snapped out of whatever state he was in because then he said, a very different yet somehow still defensive tone, "Also, I wanna apologize for whatever Roman said to you that caused you guys to be-" He waved his hands around aimlessly, "-like this."

Janus sighed, "It's not your job to say 'sorry' for other people, Virgil. If he doesn't want to come in person and say he's sorry, then the entire thing is pointless,"

"Yeah, I get that." Virgil blurted out. He looked down at the ground, at a loss as to what to say, but Janus saved him from leaving awkwardly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a side to apologize to," And with a flourish of his hand, Janus left.

Virgil stared at the now empty spot across from him before huffing and turning around to find Roman. He has an apology to deal out.


End file.
